User talk:Ausir
Templates Hey Ausir hello ;), and thanks to reply to my call. Yes actually templates are here for a while and they are the only things that have not changed here since a long time. Since The Vault is, on my opinion of contributor, one of the best wikia gaming and having the best templates I've seen, so like you said I wanted to import some of them if it was possible. Not many in fact (also, don't bother you if put proper fields take you an unnecessary time where you can be useful in helping other Wiki, I would take care of that, it's just the format that is difficult to create since like you say it requires auxilliary templates and CSS). I wanted to acquire from The Vault: *Infobox character (black and gold color - more high-tec design than this of The Vault for consistent with the Deus Ex universe, if you need some images, tell me), fields would be if you want to take care: **name **image (optional) - (it would be nice if the image doesn't require the code image , such as The Vault and not as our current here) **desc (optional) **haircolor (optional) **eyecolor (optional) **augmentation (optional) **birthdate (optional) **deathdate (optional) **nationality (optional) **family (optional) **affiliation (optional) **role (optional) **rank (optional) **stats (optional) **location (optional) **appearances (optional) **mentions (optional) **quests (optional) **actor (optional) **extra (optional) *Infobox person, fields would be if you want to take care: **type (developer or employee or musician or actor) **name **image (optional) - (also like the first, if we can avoid to put the code image, it could be nice) **desc (optional) **aka (optional) **birthdate (optional) **deathdate (optional) **employer1 **year1 **employer2 (optional) **year2 (optional) **"etc." **game1 **game1role **game2 (optional) **game2role (optional) **"etc." **otherwork (optional) **homepage (optional) **wikipedia (optional) **moby (optional) **otherlinks (optional) *Archive template for talk page's archiving *Inventory, fields would be if you want to take care: **mainweapon **secondaryweapon (optional) **otheritem These are the four at the moment which is sorely lacking in the Deus Ex Wiki =). Hoping to not give you too much works and if you need help, please tell me my friend. Have a nice evening and see you soon Ausir! Itachou [~talk~] 19:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes agree, but it seems to ask a lot of work right? If you need anything just tell me, I will try to do something even if Template is not my favorite domains. I saw you have already one the "Template:Infobox Person", thanks my friend =), we will be able to start creating the pages of real life person. :For the Character Infobox, it is old and unattractive (secondary) compared to the current design of the Wiki now. In addition, the format of its writing is extremely hard to change and it has some things need to be modified and reformated like fields or section like Biographical information etc. Itachou [~talk~] 14:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've noticed your conversation, and I can do them if you need/want me to... I can understand the code and thus create and reuse different ones if that would halp you Ausir, and you too Itachou. General' 'Carter :::That's fine Ausir :). I don't mind the work, and I will probably make a few new ones anyway. Anyway, I'll get started on the weekend. Do you want me to tell you when I am done? A bit of constructive criticism is always good. See you around Ausir :). General' 'Carter